


Success is: Well placed accidents

by Making_excuses



Series: The Trust Thing [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, if you have read the story before this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Making_excuses/pseuds/Making_excuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Set after the Russian GP 2015.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Maurizio goes to Kimi's room after the accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Success is: Well placed accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-read on account of my regular Beta-reader got the flu. It should be readable, but full of comma mistakes.

“Kimi,” Maurizio said as he walked into the Finns room. He was completely unsurprised when he noticed that Sebastian was leaning against Kimi on the sofa. 

“Maurizio!” Sebastian grinned at him. Either the younger man didn’t understand the reason to why Maurizio had come to Kimi's room or what was more likely he had chosen to ignore it. 

“Seb, why aren’t you out celebrating?” Maurizio asked walking further into the room so he was standing over them both. 

“I was, but it isn’t the same without Kimi and also you clearly didn’t plan on joining us either,” at the last part Sebastian pouted. 

“You know that no one relaxes with their boss around,” Maurizio explained to Sebastian, trying to keep his smile away, but judging by the look on Sebastian's face he had been unsuccessful. 

“No one?” Sebastian grinned in a clear challenge. 

“Seb, go to the team, I’ll see you later tonight,” Maurizio demanded. He knewSebastian could distract him for hours if he put his mind to it, on a good day Kimi could too. Sebastian like Kimi wouldn't give up easily if they were protecting each other. Something they always did which was why he had to separate them if he wanted to get anything done. 

“But,” Sebastian started, going silent when he noticed the look in Maurizio’s eyes. Instead of finishing his sentence Sebastian got to his feet and kissed Maurizio on the cheek, which made Maurizio smile in spite of himself.

“I’ll text you,” Maurizio promised. “Now go have fun, and that’s an order.”

When Sebastian had left the room, Kimi looked up his face was completely blank, as he remained seated on the sofa. Like before when Kimi was feeling uncomfortable he both wanted Maurizio to be in charge, but he didn't want to give it up too easily. 

“Kimi, stand up" Maurizio demanded from his driver, making sure his face was as unreadable as the Finns. When Kimi stepped up to him, Maurizio put his hand on Kimi’s cheek making him look up. “You trusted us today,”

Kimi looked confused, his normal mask falling away, but he didn’t say a word.

“Kimi,” Maurizio started, “you trusted us?” He asked again, not removing his hand from the Finn's cheek, knowing Kimi would 

“Yes,” Kimi answered. The driver was still confused, but he answered honestly. Clearly he had expected their conversation to go completely differently, which was why Maurizio had asked him now. Maurizio wanted to make sure the younger man would answer truthfully instead of hiding behind his mask. 

“I am proud of you,” Maurizio finally smiled. He knew Kimi hadn’t crashed on purpose and the Finn had been pushing hard and everyone could make a mistake. Maurizio knew that punishing the driver for this wouldn’t do anyone any good. Except that Kimi probably felt like he deserved to be punished, which wasn’t the case. Kimi had listened to the team all weekend, and he had tried his hardest, this time he had just taken one risk too many.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** No money is made, the characters only share a name with real people, I am not in any way shape or form saying that either of them has done any of what I have written.


End file.
